Roaracryst
English: }}Roaracryst (Japanese: ロアキジュシク Hepburn: Roakijushiku, pronounced ɾokijɯ̥ɕiku, English: /ˈrɔːrɑː’krɪst /) are a species of Crystal Monsters, fictional creatures that appear in an assortment of video games, animated television shows and movies, trading card games, and comic books licensed by The Crystal Jewels Team, a Japanese corporation. They are gray spider-like creatures with powerful spider abilities. In most vocalized appearances, including the anime and certain video games, they are primarily voiced by Doku Idonshi, including the main anime series. The design was conceived by Ashigo Midori and finalized by Zeturi Kanori. Roaracryst first appeared in Crystal Jewels in Japan, and later in the first internationally released Crystal Jewels video games, with the same name , for the original Game Q. In the anime series, in Crystal Jewels! Adventures of the Crystal Monsters!, ''he is voiced by Kasai Shiei. In the main anime series, he is voiced by Doku Idonshi for the entire series. In the ''Gameguys Mashup Special, he is voiced by Ohta Saeko, and was voiced by Hirota Ere for Go!Go! Super Battles! ''In English dubs of the anime series, he is voiced by Alexandra Albert from 1993 through 2004, and Stephanie Jones voiced Roaracryst since 2005. Jennifer Green voiced Roaracryst for the ''Go!Go! Super Battles! english dub and Ayana Rico for Crystal Jewels Zenerations. In the manga, Roaracryst is the best friend and the main Crystal Monster of Kouchu Misako. He appears in every Kouchu’s manga counterparts, Crystal Jewels Kouchu’s Quest, Crystal Jewels Next Quest, Crystal Jewels GT, Crystal Jewels MiniZ and New Crystal Jewels MiniZ. He is also a main character of the Roaracryst Tales manga. Roaracryst appears in almost every manga series. Unlike other spiders, Roaracryst is different from them while they have eight legs and Roaracryst has four. Instead of shooting webs from behind Roaracryst can shoot webs from the tips of his fingers using enough electricty to do so. Like other species, Roaracryst are often captured and groomed by humans to fight other Crystal Monsters for sport. Roaracryst are one of the most well-known varieties of Crystal Jewels, largely because Roaracryst is a central character in the Crystal Jewels anime series. Roaracryst is regarded as a major character of the Crystal Jewels franchise as well as its mascot, and has become an icon of Japanese pop culture in recent years. It is also seen as one of the major mascots for Gameguys and Demogames. Concept and Transformations Roakijushiku was designed in 1988 in Crystal Monsters magazine. Developed by Demogames and published by Gameguys, the Crystal Jewels series began in Japan in 1991, and features several species of creatures called "Crystal Jewels" that players, called "brawlers", are encouraged to capture, train, and use to battle other players' Crystal Jewels or interact with the game's world. Roaracryst was one of several different Crystal Jewels designs conceived by Demogames's character development team. Artist Ashigo Midori is credited as the main person behind Roaracryst's design, which was later finalized by artist Zeturi Kanori. According to series producer Maruko Jinko, the idea of the name came from a spiderlike animal and then derived from a combination of Japanese: "roa" means lower class, indicating that Roakijushiku is in first stage, "ki" means spirit, indicating Roakijushiku's happiness, "jushi" comes from resin, and "ku" comes from ward. Despite its name's origins, however, Midori based Roaracryst's Game Series 1 design. Developer noted Roaracryst's name as one of the most difficult to create, due to an effort to make it appealing to both Japanese and American audiences. In North America, the name was translated to Roaracryst. “Roar”, dedicated to how scary spiders are, and “cryst” borrowed from the few letters of the franchise. Roaracryst is 1 feet and 8 inches tall (50.8 centimeters), and it appeared to be a spider-like creature with gray fur and black eyes. They appear as spider-like creatures that have short, gray fur. They also have four legs (You can always tell a spider because it has eight legs. ... Scorpions, harvestmen, ticks, and in fact all arachnids—not just spiders—have four pairs of legs). In his debut, the legs are longer, elbows are narrow, his abdomen is bigger, and his eyes are like dots. Later, the legs are short, his abdomen is smaller, and his eyes are bigger now. In Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 ½ , gender differences were introduced; a female Roaracryst now has an indent at the end of its chin giving it a heart-shaped appearance. They attack primarily by projecting webs from their bodies at their targets. Roaracryst lost four legs right before the games were released. His eyes are black and small, in a shape of a dot. His legs are long, and the elbow is narrow, and has a big abdomen. He appears in the anime, Crystal Jewels Adventure of the Crystal Monsters! in Feb. 1992 through May 1992, running 13 episodes each. It then appear in the long running anime since Nov.1992 aired six months after the first anime ended. Its designs in the anime proof that he has changed. In around 1994, his eyes get bigger and has a reduced size abdomen, but it is still big than his head. The eyes are the first to evolve. Roaracryst transforms into different types of his forms. The Super Roaracryst is indigo and red, the Turbo Roaracryst is all cerulean, and the Ultra Roaracryst is silver blue and black. The Power Roaracryst has a II sign on it, the Mega Roaracryst has a III sign on it, and a Invincible Roaracryst has a IV sign on it. Each of these turnout forms can be transformed with the main forms. For an example, Power Super Roaracryst. While this technique was first learned in Crystal Jewels 2, Roaracryst was the first Crystal Monster to transform into his forms before all the Crystal Monsters do in Crystal Jewels 3. In his Basic Body, he transforms into Super Roaracryst, making his skin indigo and his eyes red. He also transforms into Turbo Roaracryst, sky blue skin and white eyes, and Ultra Roaracryst, with a blue face, white abdomen, and blue legs, and indigo eyes. In around the Game Series II games, Roaracryst could also turn into Fury Roaracryst, making him in red palette, Aqua Roaracryst, with blue palette, and Thunder Roaracryst, with yellow palette, Breeze Roaracryst in gray palette, and Nightmare Roaracryst in purple palette and the black gas that surrounds him. Roaracryst could also transform his body into five cycles. The first cycle is the Power Cycle. This marks a Japanese number 2 on Roaracryst, and glowing his aura and his supernatural powers surrounding him. He is in this cycle for all of his forms. For an example, Power Super Roaracryst. In this cycle, Roaracryst would be 20x his energy level. Next, the second cycle is the Beam Cycle. Now Roaracryst has more aura and 20x his energy from his previous cycle. This time, he marks a Japanese number 3. The fourth cycle, Blast Cycle, showing the Japanese number 4 on his forehead, and through the Fury, Aqua, Thunder, Breeze, and Nightmare Roaracrysts, the Roaracryst who is in these forms in the Blast Cycle would be all white. And lastly, the final cycle, would add up all the energy level of all of Roaracryst's forms and turns him into Iccryst Roaracryst, where Roaracryst's colors and designs resembles Iccryst, Earth Roaracryst, when Roaracryst have green eyes and dark gray skin, and XYZ Roaracryst, with red, blue, and white all over him. Initially Roaracryst is chosen to be lead characters for the franchise merchandising, with the latter as the primary mascot to make the early comic book series more "engaging". However, with the production of the animated series, It was chosen as the primary mascot, in an attempt to appeal to female viewers and their mothers, and under the belief that the creature presented the image of a recognizable intimate pet for children. Its color was also a deciding factor, as blue is a primary color and easier for children to recognize from a distance, and with consideration to the fact the only other competing spider mascot at the time was Spider-Man. Though Jinko acknowledged that the character was relatively popular with both boys and girls, the idea of Roaracryst as the mascot was not his own, with the company responsible for the production of the animated series OLM, Inc. giving the suggestion to utilize Roaracryst’s potential to Gameguys, and stated he felt the human aspect of the series was overlooked by Japanese children who embraced Roaracryst by itself more readily. Voice acting In the anime series, in Crystal Jewels! Adventures of the Crystal Monsters!, he is voiced with the aid of Kasai Shiei. In the major anime series, he is voiced via Doku Idonshi for the whole series, every movies, and several specials. He have always remained the voice of Roaracryst. By the time for her audition, Idonshi have stated that she have always enjoyed voice acting Roaracryst because of what they have in common. Idonshi has spended at least 8-12 hours recording her lines, and voicing other characters and Roaracryst's species in different tones to tell which Roaracryst species it is to the staff. In the Gameguys Mashup Special, he is voiced through Ohta Saeko, and was once voiced by way of Hirota Ere for Go!Go! Super Battles! In the 1993 LogicKids English dub of the anime series, he is voiced via Alexandra Albert from 1993 through 2004. Alexandra Albert have described Roaracryst's behavior as "curious", " brave" and "adventurous" at timed. She also describes the relationship between Kouchu and Roaracryst. "They make good best friends", Albert stated. "Thats kinda cute because they will always know they will get help from the ones they always love." Albert went to the interview and have stated that Roaracryst is one of her favorite Crystal Jewels characters that she have acted throughout the Original Series, the Beyonds series, and The Brawlers Quest series. Albert stated that Roaracryst has a taste of justice, too. Albert spended couple of hours recording her lines (Although the first 26 episodes, she have spent 5-10 hours recording her lines). She has decided that her voice for Roaracryst might also suit young viewers and audiences instead of getting like a male voice actor or a squeaky voice actor, and if they had, the dub will also recieve low ratings. Stephanie Jones voiced Roaracryst in 2005, to the end of the Logickids dub moving to the Crystal Jewels Team dub. In the 1995 DemoDub, the voice actor is Samantha Senger for Roaracryst. In the 1997 IndigoDub version of the series, Roaracryst was voiced by Hayle Keynes in Canada. In the 2003 Dubhub Dub, Roaracryst has been voice acted by Harrison Johnson. Despite the show getting low ratings, fans have also liked Roaracryst's voice actor Albert better than Johnson. In 2006, Roaracryst has been voiced by Daisy Washers. Jennifer Green voiced Roaracryst for the Go!Go! Super Battles! English dub and Ayana Rico for Crystal Jewels Zenerations. Appearances In Crystal Jewels In the video games Its first debut appearance, in Crystal Jewels, Roaracryst can be found in Shuriken Tower as one of the Crystal Monsters who has a possibility of joining the player to collect the medals into becoming the Master Champion of the League. In Crystal Jewels 2, he is the player's companion who is the main companion and the rival of Marcy's Maruka.It is a game where Roaracryst is the mascot. Jinko showed the video game to the Demogames company and told them that it was dedicated to his favorite Crystal Monster Roaracryst. In Crystal Jewels 3 and Crystal Jewels Pakular, Roaracryst has an ability to join the player in his or her quest, like the first game of the series. In all of the main games, Roaracryst is one of the Crystal Monsters who appeared to be wild, such as in Crystal Jewels 3 and Crystal Jewels Pakular,he is in the Shuriken Tower and Route 123. Roaracryst can be access through Trade B and C. He also appears in the Game Series III games, Crystal Jewels Advanced and Crystal Jewels Advanced 2,he is in the Top Spider Tower and Route 693. Roaracryst can be access through Trade A and C. He also appears in the Game Series IV games, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½,he is in the Shuriken Tower and Route 123. Roaracryst can be access through Trade B and C. He also appears in the remake games,Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, and is accessible in the same spot as the original. He appears in the Game Series V games, Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Dreams and Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Dreams 2, although he is unaccessible, still, Roaracryst can be access through all trade centers. He also appears in the Game Series VI games,Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends and Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends 2,he is in the Web Center and Route 608. Roaracryst can be access through Trade B and C and D. He also appears in the Game Series VII games, Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise and Crystal Jewels Garnet 2 and Turquoise 2, and is uncatchable, but accepted through all trades. In Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko, remakes of the Game Series II games, he is in the same area. He appears in Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, and Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced. In Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, he is capable of merging with any Crystal Monster in the player's party. In Crystal Jewels Arcade, Crystal Jewels Arcade 2, and Crystal Jewels Arcade 3, Roaracryst is the playable character. Roaracryst, and his friends, Ninecoat, Plantmore, Mouselette celebrates Miss Iccryst's birthday. She was captured by the evil Marukas to send her to Devil J. Roaracryst and his friends set off to find Miss Iccryst to save her. There is 8 levels needed to pass before saving her. He appear as well as in games like Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl series (containing games like Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 2,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 3,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 4,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl 5,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl: A New Threat,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl Z,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl R,Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl IX, and Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl Galaxy), where the player competes with the screen or its evil Crystal Monsters to win the Puzzle Brawl with his or her friends. Roaracryst also appears in the Crystal Jewels Dungeon Rescue series, where the gameplay is based on ]]Crystal Jewels Arcade, but set in the Medieval Times and Crystal Jewels Land (Crystal Jewels Land,Crystal Jewels Land 2,Crystal Jewels Land 3,Crystal Jewels Land Special,Crystal Jewels Land 5V,Crystal Jewels Land VI, and Crystal Jewels Land 7), where he overcomes many problems with companions and defeat many bosses. Like the arcade games of Crystal Jewels but with role playing stragety, Roaracryst and his friends emark on a dangerous journey meeting foes, and fighting enemies to protect the Crystal Balls and saving their best friend, Alixa. He participates in the Crystal Jewels Tournament games, where he is one of the selectable characters to fight, and Crystal Jewels Tournament,Crystal Jewels Tournament 2,Crystal Jewels Tournament 3,Crystal Jewels Tournament 4,Crystal Jewels Tournament: The Five Final, and Crystal Jewels Tetris, as well as Crystal Jewels Fire and Ice,where the gameplay is based on Crystal Jewels Arcade, but set in the Medieval Times and Crystal Jewels FREE!, where he is one of the selectable Crystal Monsters to play as in the game with their Crystal Brawlers,and the CrystalZeni games (containing CrystalZeni Power UpZ! (Japan), CrystalZeni Space (Japan), CrystalZeni Dial (Japan), CrystalZeni Defeat HER!! (Japan), and CrystalZeni FIGHT! (Japan)), Crystal Jewels Puzzle Truzzle, where the player The player, on his or her way of becoming one, must face the Medal Holder set of puzzles, the Gem Gamer Nine sets and the champion sets. Then he or she nay be eligible to play any rounds, Crystal Jewels NES, based on Crystal Jewels Arcade, and Kurisukken Stadium games, where he is one of the selectable characters to fight and Crystal Jewels SkyDrive, where for devices with an accelerometer, players tilt the device from side to side to move the Roaracryst in the desired direction. Roaracryst also appears in Crystal Jewels Shuriken Stars, where the game has a gallery of five games. Cards, board game, arcade, puzzles, and Races, Crystal Jewels Z Battle where this was the first simulator to support animated battles. It is currently the only simulator that supports one-click replay sharing, and reconnecting to disconnected battles. Roaracryst also appears as a selectable and summonable characcter in Crystal Jewels Z:Uranium and Neptunic Skies, and Crystal Jewels 2000. Roaracryst made an appearance in the following games: Crystal Jewels: Legend of Iccryst! and Crystal Jewels 2!Let's Go! are the two games that takes place along the anime storyline, where Kouchu, Roaracryst, and their friends confronts Marc and Iccryst, Crystal Jewels Time Machine Adventures, where Roaracryst and his friends travel through time to rescue the Crystal Balls, Crystal Jewels Roaracryst's World, where Roaracryst is the playable character. Roaracryst have made an appearance in Crystal Jewels Talking Roaracryst, where depending on the player's gender, Roaracryst awaits to be appeared to be a friend kindly as like most spiders does. He also appears in Crystal Jewels Crash the Crystal Colors, where he is on the quest to save the princess, and the part of Crystal Jewels TCG. He also appears on Crystal Jewels Pictogram where if you do easy puzzles, you earn 50 points. If you do medium, you earn 100 points. If you do hard you get 200 points. Roaracryst appears on Crystal Jewels 4-Fair where there are also monsters and UFOs that the Roaracryst must avoid, shoot, or jump on to eliminate. Roaracryst also appears on Crystal Jewels Channel, where he appears on various channel stations, Crystal Jewels Bepo:Advanced, where he and his friends must gather all the Crystal Balls to save Earth, Crystal Jewels The Fight where he has to save his friends from Devil J with Marc's help, and appears in the spinoff versions of Crystal Jewels Fire and Ice, Crystal Jewels Dungeon Rescue, Kurisutokai, Crystal Jewels Puzzle Truzzle,Crystal Jewels FREE!, and Crystal Jewels Z Battle. In Crystal Jewels Space IXL and Crystal Jewels Get That Spider!, Roaracryst appears to be the main character and the player character of both storylines. In the anime Roaracryst appears in the Crystal Jewels! Adventures of the Crystal Monsters 1992 anime series that ran 13 episodes. In the series, he's also captivating, earnest and protective, but they're in shorter supply, especially considering they're mixed with being insincere as well. His clever nature though, this is what he's pretty much known for. People regularly count on this and his idealism whenever they need assistance or help. In the Crystal Jewels (1992 anime), Roaracryst remained companion of Kouchu Misako. Ever since they first met in the episode, "Crystal Jewels Go! (episode), they will always bond together, since Kouchu and Roaracryst first met since Kouchu was 9 years old. Roaracryst is Kouchu’s best friend since the first episode of the Crystal jewels anime. Kouchu is always there for Roaracryst, and Roaracryst is always here for Kouchu. He is also friends such as Shauna’s, Sakuro’s, Emma’s, Noah’s, Sarah’s Steven’s, Akura’s, Alan’s, and Mahuna’s Crystal Monsters and their Crystal Monsters’ brawlers. Roaracryst is trustable to Kouchu, and will obey every command and rarely leaves his side. Roaracryst share Kouchu’s love for him. Roaracryst will always save Kouchu. Helping each other will get the job done. Roaracryst is sometimes stubborn, such as the episode when Kouchu went for his seventh medal, Roaracryst called him Bigfoot with his friends and Marcy. Kouchu and Roaracryst sometimes fight over something they don’t agree on, but the fight wouldn’t help Kouchu and Roaracryst depend on each other. It is shown that Roaracryst has a major rivalry over Maruka, Marcy’s Crystal Monster just like Kouchu have a rivalry over Marcy. Roaracryst notices that there are way more than one Maruka, but it will take more than 5,000 Marukas to take Roaracrystr down. However, in the eighth episode, Marcy the Genius, Maruka defeated Roaracryst fair and square. In the anime series, in Crystal Jewels! Adventures of the Crystal Monsters!, ''he is voiced by Kasai Shiei. In the main anime series, he is voiced by Doku Idonshi for the entire series. In the ''Gameguys Mashup Special, he is voiced by Ohta Saeko, and was voiced by Hirota Ere for Go!Go! Super Battles! ''In English dubs of the anime series, he is voiced by Alexandra Albert from 1993 through 2004, and Stephanie Jones voiced Roaracryst since 2005. Jennifer Green voiced Roaracryst for the ''Go!Go! Super Battles! english dub and Ayana Rico for Crystal Jewels Zenerations. Roaracryst have appeared in Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, the same voice actor as the anime. In the series, at the very least you'll find out he's adaptable and resourceful. Of course he's also insightful, captivating and intelligent, but in smaller doses and they're often spoiled by habits of being careless as well. His adaptability though, this is what he's kind of cherished for. People regularly count on this and his individualism whenever they need cheering up. In the Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures anime, Roaracryst have also made appearances in some episodes, such as his first appearance was Rowdy Roaracryst. In the series, he's also discreet, imaginative and organized, but far less strongly and often mixed with being cynical as well. His honor though, this is what he's pretty much loved for. Friends tend to count on this and his idealism whenever they need help. Alexandra Albert have made a voice for Roaracryst for the series. In Crystal Jewels Zenerations, Roaracryst have made several appearances in some episodes. His grace though, this is what he's kind of cherished for. Friends frequently count on this and his kindness in times of need, and his understanding nature though, this is what he's so well-liked for. Friends frequently count on this and his insight in times of need. Roaracryst have made an appearance in all of the movies and several specials of the whole Crystal Jewels series. In other Crystal Jewels media In the manga adaptions, Crystal Jewels: Kouchu's Quest, Roaracryst Tales, and Crystal Jewels GT, he is also Kouchu's companion in different counterparts. In Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest, Of course he's also earnest, leaderly and patient, but they're in shorter supply, especially considering they're mixed with being frightening as well. His empathy though, this is what he's often adored for. Friends frequently count on this and his sense of balance whenever they need help, so as in Roaracryst Tales. He is solo in some specials, and the spinoffs. He appeared in Crystal Jewels Go! series as Oroku's Crystal Monster. In the manga, he's also responsive, elegant and capable, but those are often overshadowed by tendencies of being morbid as well.His warmness though, this is what he's pretty much loved for. There are many times when friends count on this and his passion whenever they need help. Roaracryst stars in Crystal Jewels 2 Roaracryst and Crystal Jewels Stories as a main character. In the manga, he's also contemplative, kind and imaginative, but they're far less prominent, especially compared to impulses of being crazy as well. His optimism though, this is what he's most popular for. There are many times when friends count on this and his friendliness whenever they need assistance or help. Roaracryst also appears in Crystal Jewels Roaracryst's Adventure as a main character of the manga series, Crystal Jewels Adventure, the main character of the manga series. Kouchu Aoi met Roaracryst in the cave when Roaracryst attempts to rescue him from being attacked from bats. Roaracryst makes a brief appearance on Crystal Jewels Chronicles, Crystal Jewels X, and appears as a main character in Crystal Jewels Arcade, based on the video games, and Crystal Jewels MiniZ. In the manga, Of course he's also friendly, warm and creative, but they're in shorter supply, especially considering they're mixed with being brutal as well. His amusing nature though, this is what he's most well-liked for. Friends frequently count on this and his courtesy whenever they need assistance or help. Roaracryst appears in all of the Crystal Jewels movies and their manga adaptions. He also appears in manga that doesn't appear in English Publications such as Crystal Jewels Doujin, where he first met Kouchu at the forest and Crystal Jewels Fire and Water!, the manga based on the video games, and the Crystal Jewels Next Quest manga based on the anime series. Roaracryst also appears in Crystal Jewels 3 the manga as one of Kibito's Crystal Monsters, Crystal Jewels Zocklock Master! as a brief cameo, Crystal Jewels DD as a brief cameo,Crystal Jewels Eclipse Battles as one of Evan's Crystal Monsters (which was later traded), Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise 2 as a cameo, and Aim to be a Zocklock Master! as a cameo. As well as Crystal Jewels Ganbatte, he made an appearance with Yaikoto, Crystal Jewels 150 he appears to be a main character, Crystal Jewels Fuse and Brawl!, Crystal Jewels Arcade 2, where he also appears as a main character, Let's Play Crystal Jewels! makes him in the same nature as his game counterpart, Crystal Jewels Journey he made a appearance from as in a nickname as "Rocky", Crystal Jewels Popo Adventure, where he makes a brief appearance, Crystal Jewels Park 7 as a cameo, mentioned in Crystal Jewels Try Adventure!, mentioned in Crystal Jewels Phantom, seen in Crystal Jewels Advanced 2! Challenge the Frontier!, and stars in Crystal Jewels 2 Roaracryst, and Crystal Jewels Saryuu is a ten-page manga by Uno Katashi created in August 1998, Crystal Jewels Super 100-page 4-Koma by Suparu Yashima in May 2004, Crystal Jewels Card Comix , a 50-page manga by Toshiro Uno in March 1999., Why I Became a Crystal Jewel Card! , by Yariba Ukunoshado from May 1997 through June 1999., Crystal Jewels Time and Pace , by Aguru Orisubama, Crystal Jewels: Thundrai's Square-quaters , a story and origin of Thundrai by Nikorai Hatsu, and Crystal Jewels 2 Manga , by Misako Jiroka from September 1993 through February 1999. Roaracryst still has many parodies and appearances in various other media, from an unofficial Chinese series, Crystal Jewels: The Best There Is!, aired in 1997, an unofficial United Kingdom film, (Crystal Jewels Go Battle), and an unofficial Japanese series (part of Lost Media, which is the lost series), and an unofficial Russian film to several representations in web media, including many parodies on YouTube. He also have many appearances in fan-made doujinshis and hacked-games. Roaracryst appears in other series other than Crystal Jewels. He suddenly appears as a cameo in Cidz. he mostly made appearance in the Shogumon series. In the ‘’Shogumon’’ anime, ‘’Switch at Twitch’’, Roaracryst made his first brief cameo appearance. In the episode ‘’Eatitwice’s Depression’’, Roaracryst was shown again as a cameo. In the Shogumon’s and Crystal Jewels 10th Anniversary’s TV Special, ‘’Crystal Jewels vs. Shogumon’’, Roaracryst and his companions and Mike and his companions compete in which is the best franchise. In the ‘’Shogumon League’’ manga, which is based on the Shogumon video games, Roaracryst made another brief cameo appearance. Roaracryst made another brief appearance shown in the photo of ‘’Shogumon Dark and Light’’. In the ‘’Lego Adventure’’, the character is Roar, a blatant parody of Roaracryst. Roar appears in “Crystal Jewels No!”. Another appearance he made was The Minecraft Show!, ("Zombie's Day Off"), starring Kouchu (in what appears to be a loose parody of his No Quitting!! outfit) and Roaracryst. And also, in Mii Island of the Gods, Roaracryst made another appearance in the episode “Crystals and Jewels”. Another appearance Roaracryst have made is Gameguys Infinity animated, which Roaracryst is called Roara, which he is in episodes 12, 20, 55, 72, and 80. In Cidz, Roaracryst was imagined from his game counterpart. In Parodic World, Roaracryst have made another appearance. He also made several appearances in segments of the show, ZingZing Zero, including "Crystal Jewels Dreams" and "Roaracryst vs Zero". Roaracryst also features in a AnimeToo Short segments called "Rad Rally Roaracryst", and " Crystal Jewels Unofficial". Roaracryst then appears in Nerd City in the episode, "Nerdacryst", along with parody of Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Marcy, and the Furious Five. The title itself is a reference to character Roaracryst. In PoopToons, a mini-series features Roaracryst and his companions in a cheesy parody. Roaracryst appears on TyataTV, 1995 TyataTV Live, and Dengi's Wardrobe. On merhandise, Roaracryst have made appearance as a toy, figure, etc. He was also appeared on ‘’Legos: Crystal Jewels’’, ‘’Tomy Crystal Jewels Battle Set’’, and ‘’BlockZ:crystal Jewels Topez’’. There are collectible figures in Japan for the 25th Anniversary, which is a total of 8 figures representing 8 series in the Crystal Jewels anime. The figures are the Roaracryst set with a Roaracryst per figure inbox, and was set to be sold in Februrary 2018 and expired in December 2019. Roaracryst have appeared on cards, reimagined him as his anime counterpart. Roaracryst have appeared in several millions of clothings Roaracryst also appears in the Scholastic Books, including the puzzle series and the Ready-to-read books. Collectible cards featuring Roaracryst have appeared since the initial Crystal Jewels Trading Card Game released in 1991, including limited edition promotional cards. One of these collectible cards was "Roaracryst Illustrator", limited to about 20-40 printed in 1995, and was auctioned off for about $698,000 in 2018. Roaracryst appears in the collectible figures for the 25th anniversary from February to December 2019. Roaracryst appears in the Anime Music Video, "Every Crystal Has a Power", "Deep in the Sky", and "Believe in Brawling" from the Crystal Jewels Mix series. Roaracryst appears in the Crystal Jewels Calendar, appearing in all months of each year's calendar. Roaracryst's also appears in the Trading Card Game as #8. Critical reception Overall through into becoming a mascot, Roaracryst made several appearances In June 19, 1992, Roaracryst appears in the "Video Game Character of the Day" promotion for the Demogames JP '92 Topic Advertisement. In that year, Roaracryst have made appearances on Japanese merchandise that includes toys, figures and shirts in Japan. In April 16, 2000, Roaracryst also made an appearance on the Japanese McDonalds commercial for the first time. At around 2000, Roaracryst had made appearances on "Dr.Shito's Den" Special 2000, when he heard a doorbell rang, then Roaracryst and the Gameguys Characters came in to wish Dr.Shito New Year. In September 30, 2002, Doku Idonshi appears in the Interview and stated that he have liked Roaracryst's old design because of his small eyes makes him look cuter. Roaracryst has been put in the Japanese promo stating the 10th anniversary of the Crystal Jewels anime series since he is popular. In February 19, 2005, there happens to be a character similar to Roaracryst in the Demogames Manga 4-koma theather, who also happens to be a spider. Jinko have stated that the spider was named, Kushijukiaro (backwards for Roaracryst), and the spider made a reference to Roaracryst as his "brother". In February 8, 2009, Roaracryst happens to have a promotion in the anniversary of the Demogames Company featuring him in the "Power Slide Show", and in the big presentation, the creators of the Demogames Company have stated Roaracryst as a "self-indeed" character as of in the game series series. In March 5, 2010, like Demogames, Roaracryst happens to have a promotion in the anniversary of the Gameguys Company featuring him in the "Power Slide Show", and in the big presentation, the creators of the Demogames Company have stated Roaracryst as a "self-indeed" character as of in the game series series. In May 31, 2013, the creator of the Shogumon series, Maiku Ichrohiro, stated that Roaracryst is the best example of a fighting spider character, as he would put it in a "good" category. "Roaracryst is a good character for the series, I mean instead of shooting the webs from behind, it shoots it with hands, too!" In November 3, 2015, Roaracryst appears in the Comic/Manga Convention and had to be represented in the Slideshow. Etes staff have stated that Roaracryst is a good example of a Spider Hero, and have compared him to Spiderman, the superhero of the Marvel Comics, while they both have weblike powers. In May 27, 2016, Roaracryst once again had been mentioned in the Gameguys Video Game Awards that have appeared on TyataTV. Roaracryst appears to be made an reference when an image of him shows up. Roaracryst also appears on TyataTV special for it's 60th anniversary, along with Ninecoat, Plantmore, and Mouselette. In January 10, 2017, Roaracryst have made an brief appearance in the game show. In November 13, 2017, as of the anime's 25th anniversary, the new anime director have described Roaracryst from children "scary but heroic and brave". There were "good rumors" that Roaracryst taught kids a lesson that "be careful which spider you see!" Roaracryst is one of the insect characters who is in "Best Insect Characters In Video Games", which Roaracryst is ranked No.4. He is ranked No.15 in " Best Spider Characters", stating, "This spider is so unique it can miss four legs". He was ranked No.3 in " Best Characters in Demogames" stating, "We wondered how Roaracryst got this great in this rank. We felt the difference between no Roaracryst and yes Roaracryst. Big difference". Roaracryst is ranked No.7 in "Best Small Characters in Video Games". Jinko have stated that he made Roaracryst a fan instead of Squishing because that Roaracryst has more "complex" design, and it is "unscary" for kids for its gray color. However, Roaracryst is one of the most recognizable characters for having four legs instead of eight. Roaracryst is also made a complex character for being cuter than Squishing, as many fans could consider more. Roaracryst, who is a Crystal Monster is also a mascot among with Gameguys, which appears to be a rival with the Shogumon character, Eatitwice in Crystal Jewels vs. Shogumon, which fans would root for Roaracryst if they like Crystal Jewels and some root for Eatitwice if they like Shogumon, just to get in the competition polls. Controversy In August 12, 2017, China have banned Crystal Jewels in a golden hour because of the reasons that spiders and their population can be scary. The franchise of all things was banned, because it taught that spiders are harmless, which isn't something anyone want to teach Australian children, as the spiders in that country are among the most poisonous on the planet. Australia gets (which is the same as the Asian feed) before a parent complained about it. References #Is Roaracryst Still Relevant? #Is Roaracryst The Most Popular Figure Now? #The Reasons Why We Love Roaracryst. #Seven Difficult Things About Roaracryst. #Five Signs You're In Love With Roaracryst. #Here's What Industry Insiders Say About Roaracryst. #What's So Trendy About Roaracryst That Everyone Went Crazy Over It? #Understanding The Background Of Roaracryst. #How To Get People To Like Roaracryst. #Five Ways To Be Like Roaracryst. #This Is How Roaracryst Will Look Like In 10 Years Time. #Seven Great Lessons You Can Learn From Roaracryst. #Why Is Everyone Talking About Roaracryst? #1 Top 25 Quotes On ROARACRYST #2 What Alberto Savoia Can Teach You About ROARACRYST #3 How To Improve At ROARACRYST In 60 Minutes #4 The Ultimate Guide To ROARACRYST #5 Warning: These 9 Mistakes Will Destroy Your ROARACRYST #6 The Lazy Way To ROARACRYST #7 Fall In Love With ROARACRYST #8 ROARACRYST Smackdown! #9 27 Ways To Improve ROARACRYST #10 ROARACRYST - So Simple Even Your Kids Can Do It #11 How To Start A Business With ROARACRYST #12 ROARACRYST: The Samurai Way #13 What Can Instagramm Teach You About ROARACRYST #14 Use ROARACRYST To Make Someone Fall In Love With You #15 How To Start ROARACRYST With Less Than $100 #16 Rules Not To Follow About ROARACRYST #17 Best ROARACRYST Android/iPhone Apps #18 ROARACRYST Is Crucial To Your Business. Learn Why! #19 Here's A Quick Way To Solve A Problem with ROARACRYST #20 Who Else Wants To Enjoy ROARACRYST #21 ROARACRYST Is Essential For Your Success. Read This To Find Out Why #22 Want To Step Up Your ROARACRYST? You Need To Read This First #23 Want A Thriving Business? Focus On ROARACRYST! #24 ROARACRYST Adventures #25 ROARACRYST: This Is What Professionals Do #26 Can You Really Find ROARACRYST (on the Web)? #27 15 Tips For ROARACRYST Success #28 Old School ROARACRYST #29 How To Turn ROARACRYST Into Success #30 5 Easy Ways You Can Turn ROARACRYST Into Success #31 How To Make Your ROARACRYST Look Amazing In 5 Days #32 The Best Way To ROARACRYST #33 10 Best Practices For ROARACRYST #34 Sexy ROARACRYST #35 How To Learn ROARACRYST #36 Some People Excel At ROARACRYST And Some Don't - Which One Are You? #37 Don't Fall For This ROARACRYST Scam #38 14 Days To A Better ROARACRYST #39 Where Is The Best ROARACRYST? #40 How ROARACRYST Made Me A Better Salesperson #41 Get Better ROARACRYST Results By Following 3 Simple Steps #42 Learn To (Do) ROARACRYST Like A Professional #43 3 Simple Tips For Using ROARACRYST To Get Ahead Your Competition #44 Don't Be Fooled By ROARACRYST #45 The Ultimate Secret Of ROARACRYST #46 3 ROARACRYST Secrets You Never Knew #47 10 Secret Things You Didn't Know About ROARACRYST #48 Find A Quick Way To ROARACRYST #49 ROARACRYST Is Bound To Make An Impact In Your Business #50 Clear And Unbiased Facts About ROARACRYST (Without All the Hype) #51 Why I Hate ROARACRYST #52 At Last, The Secret To ROARACRYST Is Revealed #53 ROARACRYST Your Way To Success #54 How To Buy (A) ROARACRYST On A Tight Budget #55 Are You Making These ROARACRYST Mistakes? #56 How To Earn $398/Day Using ROARACRYST #57 How To Sell ROARACRYST #58 Never Changing ROARACRYST Will Eventually Destroy You #59 Make Your ROARACRYSTA Reality #60 What Zombies Can Teach You About ROARACRYST #61 Best Make ROARACRYST You Will Read This Year (in 2015) #62 5 Sexy Ways To Improve Your ROARACRYST #63 The Lazy Man's Guide To ROARACRYST #64 Never Lose Your ROARACRYST Again #65 10 Warning Signs Of Your ROARACRYST Demise #66 9 Ways ROARACRYST Can Make You Invincible #67 Secrets To ROARACRYST – Even In This Down Economy #68 52 Ways To Avoid ROARACRYST Burnout #69 Do ROARACRYST Better Than Barack Obama #70 How To Make More ROARACRYST By Doing Less #71 Secrets To Getting ROARACRYST To Complete Tasks Quickly And Efficiently #72 Best 50 Tips For ROARACRYST #73 Essential ROARACRYST Smartphone Apps #74 Find Out Now, What Should You Do For Fast ROARACRYST? #75 3 Ways Create Better ROARACRYST With The Help Of Your Dog #76 SuperEasy Ways To Learn Everything About ROARACRYST #77 Double Your Profit With These 5 Tips on ROARACRYST #78 Wondering How To Make Your ROARACRYST Rock? Read This! #79 To People That Want To Start ROARACRYST But Are Affraid To Get Started #80 Could This Report Be The Definitive Answer To Your ROARACRYST? #81 5 Secrets: How To Use ROARACRYST To Create A Successful Business(Product) #82 ROARACRYST Strategies For Beginners #83 The ROARACRYST That Wins Customers #84 The Ugly Truth About ROARACRYST #85 5 Reasons ROARACRYST Is A Waste Of Time #86 ROARACRYST: An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All #87 The Truth Is You Are Not The Only Person Concerned About ROARACRYST #88 Why Most ROARACRYST Fail #89 ROARACRYST Works Only Under These Conditions Category:Gameguys protagonists Category:Crystal Jewels characters Category:Superhero television characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1991 Category:Crystal Monsters